


Sam Gets A Puppy

by madamelibrarian



Series: One-Shots & Reader Inserts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer Loves Sam Winchester, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer has learned to be kind again, M/M, Sam Winchester gets a puppy, Samifer - Freeform, kind Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Prompt: When Sam asks Lucifer if they can get a dog, Luci surprises him with a Hellhound puppy.





	Sam Gets A Puppy

Sam is touched by the gesture. Although he is disappointed when he can feel the weight of the Pup in his hands but not see his new pet. 

Seeing his loves frown, Lucifer disappears for a moment only to reappear just as quickly with Sam’s reading glasses in hand. It was a pair that Sam recently purchased because after years of reading blurry lore text, his eyes weren’t what they used to be. 

A little confused, Sam took the glasses and put them on. As they glided into place Sam was confronted with the sight of his new puppy looking up at him happily. Tongue lolling out the side of its muzzle while it’s tail happily wagged. 

Sam picked up the small creature and smiled at the fallen angel, who leaned down and kissed his forehead as the pup yipped excitedly.

 


End file.
